


Sensations

by fanfic814



Series: Dirty Secrets [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Dean in Panties, Dom Castiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Ice Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sensation Play, Spanking, Sub Dean, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4652211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas try a little sensation play. </p><p>(I've tried to write these as small stand-alone stories, but you may wish to read from part one of the series for context.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensations

Dean was exhausted.  He'd just spent half the day tracking a rougaru through a freakin' swamp with Sam, and he was feeling a little bit pissy.  His muscles ached, he was covered in mud and mosquito bites, and no matter how many times he had to do it, there was just something about burning a person alive with a flamethrower that put him in a bad mood.  Still, a bad mood was better than feeling nothing, he supposed.

For the longest time while he had the Mark, he just felt numb -  no emotion, no feelings, nothing.  There were things he didn't really remember.  He wondered if he was as callous as Sam was when he lost his soul.  No, on second thought, he was probably worse.

Cas had helped him feel again, in more ways than one.  One desperate night he'd helped him  _feel_  in a slightly unconventional way, and since then, they'd been closer than ever.  They had fallen into a comfortable relationship over the last few weeks, albeit one they had kept hidden from Sam since Dean was reluctant to tell him.

Sam was loading the flamethrowers back into the trunk of the Impala, and Dean took that moment to text Cas:

_SMS to Cas: Killed that rougaru.  Exhausted.  Headed home. Back in about 2 hours. Will you be around tonight?_  
_SMS from Cas:  Of course. I'll be there when you come home._  
_SMS to Cas:  Cas?  Do you think we could play tonight?_  
_SMS from Cas: You mean?_  
_SMS to Cas:  Yeah.  If you're up to it._  
_SMS from Cas:  Of course.  Make sure you eat.  Hydrate. Be ready.  I'll be waiting in your bedroom._

"Who are you texting?" Sam asked impatiently as he waited on his side of the car for Dean to get in.

"Uh. Sorry.  Had a text from Cas."

"He finally figured out how to text, huh?  What did he have to say?"  Sam asked.

"Not uh, not much.  Just texting for the sake of texting I guess. You know Cas," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah....  You've been talking to Cas a lot lately.  What are you guys up to?"

"What are you talking about, Sam?" Dean asked, getting into the driver's side. "We're not up to anything.  Hey, let's get something to eat.  I'm starving."

Sam cocked an eyebrow skeptically as Dean put the car in 'drive'.  "Yeah, sure Dean."

  
Dean's stomach was churning with a mixture of excitement and anxiety as he pulled up to the bunker.  He and Cas had only done this once before and they hadn't really talked about it since.  Dean thought it was a one-time thing but he'd been thinking about it more and more lately.

"You can have the shower.  I'm going straight to bed," Sam said.  "I'm exhausted.  I'll shower in the morning," he mumbled, heading up the stairs.

"Alright," Dean said.  "Night, Sammy."

Dean followed him up the stairs, heading to his bedroom.  He was glad Sam's bedroom was the other direction, because there was a small paper bag with an envelope stapled to it sitting in front of his door.  He picked it up tentatively, making sure Sam was in his bedroom before he opened the envelope and pulled out the note:

_Got you a little something. Go clean up if you'd like then put  these - and ONLY these - on.  Don't come in until you're properly attired or you know what will happen._

Dean glanced around nervously, feeling his cheeks flushing already.  He clutched the bag to his chest and headed to the bathroom, where he took the fastest shower of his life before finally opening it.  Inside was the collar he had worn during their last session and a lilac-colored pair of satin and lace panties.   "Well at least they match," he quipped under his breath.  He pressed a hand to his face, embarrassed for a moment, wondering if Cas had seen the time he wore Rhonda Hurley's panties when he read Dean's thoughts.  He had brief moment of anxiety when he realized he'd have to walk from the bathroom to the bedroom wearing only panties and a collar.  Shit, he hoped Sam was already asleep.

Dean attached the collar, feeling a little thrill of anticipation as it rubbed against his neck again.  He picked up the panties and slid them up over his tanned hips.  Surprisingly, he fit into them fairly well, and the satin felt amazing on his skin.  He did a little turn in the mirror, inspecting himself.  Fuck, he looked good.  The lilac was a lovely contrast to his green eyes, which is probably why Cas chose it.

Dean took a deep breath and poked his head out the bathroom door.  No sign of Sam.  He balled up his dirty clothes and held them in front of his groin, put his chin down to hide the collar and sprinted to his bedroom. He opened the door to see Cas sitting in his chair, tapping his leather strap paddle against the arm.

"There you are," he smiled.  "Throw your clothes over there.  Let me see you, baby." Cas urged.

Dean moved the dirty clothes away from his groin and Cas drew a sharp breath.

"Wow.  Look at you.  Beautiful," he breathed.  "Do you like them?  How do they feel?"

"Yes sir.  Surprisingly arousing, sir," Dean said, snapping to attention like the good little submissive that he was.

"Wait, wait," Cas said suddenly.  "Before we start, I need to kiss you," he grinned.  "Missed you, Dean."

"Missed you too, Cas," Dean said as Cas planted a long, deep kiss on his lips, followed by a few quick ones.

"Usual safeword?" Cas asked.  " _Impala_?"

Dean nodded.

"Anything else you want to talk about beforehand?"

"No," Dean shook his head.  "You know me, Cas."

"Okay then.  From here on, you call me 'sir'," Cas said, clipping a leash to his collar.

Dean nodded.

"That's not the only new thing I got you today, baby," Cas said.  "I got a few new toys to play with. We won't use them all tonight, but I think we should try one.  Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes sir," Dean nodded enthusiastically.

Cas pulled out a red and black bag that he recognized as being from a local sex shop.  Not that he would know. He'd  _certainly_  never browsed the porn selection there.  Cas dug in the bag for a minute and pulled out a small box, opened it and held the toy up for Dean to inspect.  "What do you think, baby?"

"Is... is that a butt plug, sir?" Dean asked.  Sure, he knew what butt plugs were, but he'd never actually seen one.   It didn't look too terribly threatening.  Not too big.  It was light purple to match everything else and it had a little heart on the end that said 'Spank Me'.

Cas nodded.  "Mmm hmm.  Get on the bed and bend over for me. I want to put it in you."

Dean crawled onto the bed and put his head on the pillow, raising his ass in the air.

"Such a good little sub for me," Cas praised him.  "Didn't even have to tell you to show me that pretty little ass of yours.  God, you look so good in those panties," Cas groaned.

Dean wiggled his ass a bit, teasingly and spread his legs, and Cas gave him an affectionate rub on his right cheek. "Don't get too cocky over there," he warned.  "Now, let's pull these down just for a minute..."  Cas slid Dean's panties down to his knees, and grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table.  "Gonna open you up on my fingers for a second, baby," Cas said softly, sliding a lubed finger inside him without much resistance. The second finger hurt a little at first, but now that Dean knew what to expect, he was strangely okay with it.  He moaned as that familiar fullness filled him again and Cas stroked his back comfortingly as he worked his fingers inside him.  His fingers slipped out and the next thing Dean felt was the cold lube on the rubber plug working it's way inside him.  Cas pushed it in until the little heart at the end lodged between his cheeks.   Cas pulled his panties back up and gave him a light tap on the ass.  "Sit up," he commanded.  Dean did as he was told, trying awkwardly to sit on the bed.

"How does it feel?" Cas asked.

"A bit violating, sir," Dean answered truthfully.  Every time he moved just the right way, it would push against his prostate and give him a little shiver.

"Sorry, baby. This isn't a punishment, it's a reward. I need you open and ready for me in case I want to fuck you," Cas said matter-of-factly."I think you should wear it on your hunt tomorrow, don't you?"

"I... I don't know about that, sir," Dean stuttered.

"No?  Well if you need to safeword, you can, of course.  Otherwise you're wearing it, are we clear?"

"Yes sir," Dean whimpered.  He loved when Cas got all demanding.  And threatening to make him wear it out on a hunt with Sammy was both terrifying and bit arousing for some reason. Cas knew all the right buttons to push.

"Now I think we need to put your blindfold on," Cas said.  "I have a little game I want to play."

Dean nodded eagerly and Cas tied the blindfold around his eyes.  "Lie on your back.  I think we should use the restraints for this one too."  Cas slipped restraints onto his ankles and wrists, securing them to the bed posts, which spread him out on the bed.  Dean whimpered.

"I'll be right back.  I just need to grab something," Cas said.  Dean heard the door open and close.  God, he hoped Sammy didn't knock on the door or anything.  He assumed it would be pretty traumatic to walk in on your brother tied spread-eagle on the bed wearing a collar, panties, a butt plug, and a blindfold. The door opened again and Cas said softly, "Just me," and Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay," Cas said.  "The only rules here are to remain quiet unless you need to safeword, of course.  You make any other noise and I will spank you, understood?  Also, don't ruin your pretty new panties."

"Yes sir," Dean said.  His mind was racing a mile a minute, trying to figure out what the hell Cas was about to do to him.

"Okay.  Here we go," Cas said.  Dean felt a tickle across his cheek, moving down his chin and neck.  He struggled to figure out what it was.  A paintbrush, maybe?  It was soft and felt pretty good as Cas moved it up and down his torso, brushing circles around his nipples, then dusting over his groin area.  He smiled a little.  This was nice.  Then suddenly the sensation changed.  Hard and prickly. A bit painful.  A hairbrush.  Cas pressed it gently into his skin in different spots, and dragged it across his torso and inner thigh.  Still, it didn't feel too bad until Cas pressed it into his nipples. He jerked uncomfortably, but managed to stay quiet.

"Good boy," Cas said, running his hands over his tender skin. "Let's try another."

Tickling again, but moreso this time.  A feather?  Cas was dragging it up and down his entire body, from his feet to his neck, and Dean fought back a gasp of laughter.  He was already extremely ticklish, so this was sheer torture.  As the feather grazed his left side, he twitched, fighting so hard to obey but a groan slipped out anyway.

"Oh, baby, you were doing so well..." Cas said sadly. "Since I'm in a good mood, I'm going to let that one slide.  One more though and I take you across my knee."

Dean sighed.  He hated letting down his dom.

"Let's try another," Cas said.

Ouch.  A tight pressure on his right nipple made him gasp.  Something clipped onto the left one as well and he moaned loudly. It hurt but turned him on at the same time.   _Clothespins_ , he realized.  He'd been semi-erect since he got home, but suddenly he was rock-hard and the head of his dick had poked it's way out the side of his silky panties as he squirmed.

"Sorry, baby.  Can't let that one go.  Three spanks," Cas said firmly.  "I've got two more for today.  Let's see how you do."

"Shit!" Dean yelled as the next sensation hit him.  Hot.  Drops of heat dotted his chest, but they cooled down quickly, leaving a pleasant warm feeling.  Dean arched his back as Cas dribbled more onto him.  For the life of him, he couldn't understand why this was making him so damn horny.  Cas peeled the residue off of his chest, yanking a few chest hairs out as he did.  Wax.  Hot wax.  Cas was getting inventive.

There was no mistaking the next one.  Ice.  Fuck, it felt so cold it burned.  Dean cried out and Cas 'tsk'd' him, then suddenly slid his panties down.  He moved the ice cube down, down, sliding it over his dick and balls, making him yell again.

"So loud, baby," Cas admonished. "Let's take this out," he said, gently wiggling the butt plug.  Dean grunted as the plug slid out of him and almost immediately filled with cold.  _Holy shit, did he just shove that ice cube up my ass?_ That was finally too much torture for Dean.

"P...please sir.  So cold," he begged.

"You just hold that there till it melts, then we'll deal with your punishment for speaking out of turn."

Dean bit his lip and squeezed his cheeks, willing the damn thing to melt faster.  Luckily it did melt fairly quick.  His muscles finally relaxed, but he was shivering now.

"Is it gone?" Cas asked.

"Yes sir," Dean said.

"Good boy."  He lubed the plug and slid it back into Dean's ass.  "Now, you get to choose baby. Would you like my hand or the paddle today?"

"Your hand, sir."  Not only did the hand hurt less, Dean secretly liked the intimacy of it.

Cas nodded and unbuckled the restraints from his ankles and wrists then pulled his panties up for him.

"Now come here," Cas said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Cas took the leash and lead Dean to his lap.  "Kneel," he commanded.  Dean did.  "Before we do anything I need you to drink for me, baby," Cas said. gently pressing a water bottle to his lips.  "Don't want you getting dehydrated."  Dean drank thirstily as Cas offered the water.  "Good?"  Cas asked.

"Can I have some more, sir?"

"Of course, baby," Cas offered more water as he stroked Dean's hair.

"Alright then, in position." Dean took a deep breath and bent himself over Cas's knee, giving him a good view of his ass.  "Beautiful," Cas breathed, fingering the lace at Dean's hip.  "But I still have to spank you. I think we'll do a few with these pretty panties on, and the rest without."

Dean nodded and sighed.

Cas's hand came down on his ass with a heavy 'slap', and Dean whimpered. Cas rubbed his hand on the spot, softly soothing it for a moment before he gave him another.  The third and fourth ones made him jerk forward and Cas took the opportunity to remove the panties as he soothed him, pulling them down to his knees.

"I think we'll cut it short today, baby.  You're already nice and pink.  Two more."  Cas slapped his bare hand down on the right cheek and Dean yelped.  He caught both cheeks with the last smack, and Dean cried out as the plug thumped against his prostate.

"Good boy," Cas praised, suddenly rubbing and soothing the red areas with a cooling gel. "Alright, you can stand and put your panties back on now.  How are you feeling?  Would you like to continue playing or are you tired, baby?"

"I'm tired, but I'd like to play just a little bit more, sir."

"Okay.  Just a little bit then.  I heard Sam up again a bit ago.  Why don't you see if he's downstairs?"  Cas yanked the clothespins off and Dean groaned.

"Sir?" Dean paled.

"You can put shorts on, but you're leaving the plug and the panties.  Go talk to Sam for ten minutes and come back to me, okay?"

Dean whimpered.  He was so paranoid about Sam finding out already, and here he was in purple panties and a butt plug sporting a huge erection.  Wait, was this turning him on too?   _What in the world iswrong with me?_ Dean thought.  He stood and threw on a pair of shorts as Cas unhooked his leash and collar.

"See you in a few, baby," Cas said, tapping his rear softly.

Dean took a deep breath and headed down the stairs.  He saw lights on in the study, so Sam must still be awake.  It worried him that Cas had heard him, because he figured Sam may have heard something as well.

Sam wasn't in his usual chair in the library, and Dean followed the slight clinking of dishes coming from the kitchen.

"Hey," Dean said tentatively.  "What are you doing up?  Thought you were tired."

"Oh!  Hey.  Didn't expect to see you up," Sam said.

"What?  Why?"

Sam snorted.  "Well it's obvious you're in there with someone.  I walked past your room and... well shit, man.  Never knew you were so loud."

Dean felt his face grow hot, and Sam laughed.  "Anyway, I can't sleep, so I'm gonna do some research.  Just made coffee.  Want some?"

"Uh.  Sure," Dean said.  Sam prepared their coffees the way they liked an took them into the study with Dean in tow. Sam pulled out a chair and sat down, as Dean stood there hesitantly.

"Sit," Sam said

Dean nodded and sat, making a strangled noise as the plug prodded at him.

"You okay?" Sam asked, giving him a strange look.

"Mmmhmm," Dean squeaked. He wished his dick would just give him a break.  It was rock-hard and it had poked out the side of his panties again, making him even more uncomfortable.

"Dean, what the hell is wrong with you?"  Sam asked, looking concerned. "You're all flushed and sweaty and you're acting weird.  Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah.  You know, on second thought, I guess I'm not feeling great.  Maybe I'll go back upstairs," Dean said.

"No point in getting your date sick," Sam said.  "If she's asleep, lie on the couch for a bit."

"Uh.. No, no. I should get back. I'll see you in the morning," Dean said as he quickly headed back up the stairs. Taking the stairs was incredibly awkward with the plug in and he was whimpering by the time he got back to his bedroom.

Cas was waiting for him on the bed. "How'd it go, baby?"

"Scary, sir," Dean admitted.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I was just really afraid he'd find out.  Sir," Dean said, trembling.

"Was that pushing your limits a bit too much?" Cas asked.

"M...maybe," Dean gasped.

"Oh baby," Cas sighed.  "We have to work on you saying your safeword when you're not comfortable.  It's fun to play and test your limits, but if something really scares you, I need to know, okay?"

Dean nodded.

"I think we should end our play now, what do you think?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded again.

"Alright.  Come back to me, Dean," Cas said softly, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. Dean gripped him tightly and took a deep breath.  "I love you," Cas said.  "You did so good for me tonight, sweetheart.  Why don't you take off your panties and get on the bed and I'll take the plug out for you?"

Dean quickly stripped off the panties and got on all fours on the bed.

"Hold on," Cas said softly, sliding the plug out.  "There you go."  He set the plug on the nightstand and picked up the bottle of water again.  "Drink for me," he urged. As Dean guzzled the water, Cas dug through a duffle bag that Dean hadn't noticed on the floor.  He returned and slid a thick warm pair of striped slipper socks onto Dean's feet.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, amused.

"You're cold after we play. Your feet are freezing," Cas said matter-of-factly.  He fluffed Dean's pillows to prop him up and flipped a light blanket over him before crawling into bed.  "You okay?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Dean's waist.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Sorry, Cas.  I probably should have safeworded.  It's such a stupid thing but having Sammy find out right now freaks me out."

"About the sex stuff?  Or about us?  Both?"  Cas asked.

Dean sighed.  "I'm  _nervous_  about telling Sam about us.  I don't know why.  But I'm  _scared shitless_  of him finding out about the... kinky stuff."

Cas nodded.  "Alright sweetheart.  This is clearly a hard limit for you," Cas said, kissing his collarbone. "I'm sorry.  I knew you got off on the teasing and a little humiliation with strangers so I thought..."  he sighed.  "We probably should have had this talk before we started, huh?  Anything else that's off limits?"

"It's okay, Cas.  It wasn't that bad. I'm okay, really. It was more the fear of him finding out, not that I minded wearing it...  It was still kind of exciting... If it were anyone but Sam..."

Cas nodded.  "Well, if you want to play again, I'll ask more questions.  You don't have to do everything I suggest, Dean.  This is supposed to be fun for you."

"I know, Cas. I'll do better."

"I love you, you know," Cas said softly, kissing his chin.

"I love you too."

Cas got up and dug through the duffle bag again.

"What's that?  And what's with the bag?" Dean asked as Cas crawled back into bed.

Cas grinned.  "Well, there are toys are in there, and a little aftercare kit.  Your socks, the gel I put on you, the water, bubble bath, candles, some snacks..."  He handed Dean a chocolate bar.

"This is awesome," Dean smiled. "You're so good to me, you know... You've really taken to this, huh?"

Cas shrugged.  "Here," he said, taking it back the candy and unwrapping it. He broke it into squares and pressed one to Dean's lips until he opened.

Dean took it and laughed.  "Are you  _feeding_  me, Cas?"

"Mmmhmm," Cas hummed softly.  "Don't fight it, just let me take care of you," he said, balancing the chocolate bar on Dean's stomach so he could rub his hip.   "What would make you feel good right now, sweetheart?" he asked.

"More chocolate for one," Dean winked.

Cas grinned and picked up another square, holding it to his mouth, and Dean grabbed it with his teeth.

"Aside from that.  Bath?  Massage? Snuggle?"

"They all sound good but I just want to snuggle tonight," Dean said.  "This is nice, right here."

Cas nuzzled against his chest, and fed Dean another bite of chocolate.

"Can we make this a ritual?  Snuggling and chocolate?" Dean grinned.

"Absolutely," Cas smiled.  "Did you like tonight?  It wasn't as intense as last time, I know."

Dean nodded. "It was nice.  Still intense just more... I don't know,  _sensual_  tonight.  God, I've never used the word 'sensual' in my life."

Cas smiled.

"Don't get me wrong," Dean continued, "I liked the whole public thing.  I liked it a lot, actually, but it's not something that I could do all the time.  Once in a while maybe.   Cas, Is it weird that neither of us got off tonight?"

"No," Cas said.  "Sometimes it's about an emotional release, not just a sexual one."  Cas took a piece of chocolate and held it between two fingers, letting it melt a bit, then fed it to Dean,  Dean took it, then playfully took one of Cas's chocolately fingers between his lips.  Cas laughed and pulled his hand away, smearing his sticky thumb against his own lip.

Dean surged forward and sucked Cas's lip into his mouth, and suddenly Dean was on top of him, kissing him into the mattress.  Cas grinned and stretched out underneath him, throwing his head back so Dean could kiss his neck.

"If you weren't so clearly exhausted, I'd be flipping you on your back and making love to you, Dean," Cas said softly.

"Making love, huh?" Dean teased. "I don't think I've ever made love in my life."

"Me neither.  So I think we're long overdue," Cas said.

Dean tried to ignore the fact that his eyes were watering a little as he locked Cas in another long, passionate kiss.  "Well I'm ready if you are."

Cas smiled.  "I am.  But you've had a rough day and you look so tired. There's no rush. I'll still be here tomorrow, you know. And the day after that.  And, you know, forever."

"God, I love you," Dean said sleepily.  "Can you stick around in the morning?"

"Um, sure.  How should I avoid Sam though?  I could leave then come back?"

"No.  I want you to be here when I tell Sam about us."

"Dean, you don't have to do that."

"I know," Dean said, kissing his cheek. "I want to."

Cas's eyes got wide and puppy-like as he flashed a soft smile. "Then yes.  Of course I'll stay."

"Good.  Goodnight, Cas," Dean said, sliding down and snuggling into Cas's side.

Cas kissed his forehead and tightened his grip around him.  "Goodnight, Dean."


End file.
